Cursed Mark
by Killua Uchiha
Summary: "La rivalité est-elle toujours celle qu'elle devrait être? N'avons-nous tous pas le droit à nos faiblesses? Nous sommes juste humains, après tout."
1. Prologue: Pour que chaque jour compte

_**Mot de l'auteur**__: Une petite OS NaruSasu qui peut très vite devenir une fiction. Ce pairing m'inspire ces temps-ci! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré sa longueur méprisante. Bonne lecture! :)_

_**Rating**__: T. J'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle..._

* * *

**Prologue. 'Pour que chaque jour compte.'**

Depuis que tu n'est plus là, je ne compte plus le nombre d'heures que j'ai pu passer devant cette stèle. Cette foutue pierre en marbre blanc, vieillie par les années. Cette blancheur qui contraste ironiquement avec la noirceur de ton âme.  
Si seulement Konoha tout entier savait combien de litre de larmes j'ai pu verser en fixant ton nom, je serai la risée du village. Je passe chaque jour, parfois pour arroser les fleurs, ou bien pour penser à toi, à nous. A nos heures perdues et mes regrets. Si tu me voyais là, à pleurnicher sur mes souvenirs, tu me lancerai un de tes grands sarcasme qui me faisaient frémir de rage.

Oui, j'ai privilégié ma mission avant tout et avant toi.  
Parce que dans l'ordre des choses, on était sensé se détester jusqu'à la fin des temps. Toute ces jérémiades n'ont jamais été prévues au programme, et toi seul sait combien je nourrissais ma rancœur de cette haine qui coulait dans tes veines.  
J'ai vu des centaines de villageois se recueillir devant cette stèle des millions de fois, pour honorer je n'sais quel acte de bravoure, j'en ai vu des shinobis venir s'écrouler sur les dernières traces de leur compagnons. Oui, j'en ai vu des larmes rouler sur ces joues rougies, et certainement pas assez pour égaler les miennes, pleines de sang. Qui étais-tu pour me noyer dans un océan d'humiliation ? Étions-nous _vraiment_ rivaux, étions-nous _vraiment_ ennemis ? Avions-nous seulement cette solitude cuisante en commun ?

Je me demande toujours aujourd'hui pourquoi je souhaite encore te ressembler, et égaler ta force. Celle d'un combattant hors pair, d'un homme déloyal, sans qualité apparente pour être un ninja parfait comme le décrivait nos livres d'enfant. Tu étais un putain d'enfoiré, j'espère que tu le savais. Un lâche comme on en voit rarement dans nos rangs, celui prêt à abandonner ses amis à leur sort. Celui capable de tuer le monde entier pour arriver à ses fins. Un minable, à mes yeux et aux leurs. Tu ne méritais même pas le bandeau frontal de Konoha, malgré tes résultats parfaits à l'école. Tu avais ce regard blasé à longueur de temps, avec cette lueur méprisante au cœur de tes pupilles noires. Les gens t'admirait, et les filles t'idolâtraient. Je n'en ai jamais compris pourquoi, car à mes yeux tu étais l'enfoiré du village. Tu étais l'image parfaite d'un rival que je haïssais.

Oui, tu étais un putain d'enfoiré certes, mais le seul enfoiré qui ne m'aie pas traité de monstre, ou d'abomination. Celui qui a éloigné mes propres ténèbres, sans pour autant chasser les siens. Je n'ai jamais regretté de m'être assis à tes côtés ce jour-là, au bord des quais. Ce jour-là, j'ai partagé un peu de ta solitude et de ta noirceur. Et pendant de longues nuits, grâce à toi Sasuke, je n'ai plus jamais dormi seul.


	2. Chapitre I : Mal-être

Tout à Masashi Kishimoto bien entendu.

**Prélude**.

_« J'aurais pu écrire notre histoire, et laisser couler l'encre sur le papier, et ce, pendant des heures. J'aurais peut-être pu empêcher cela d'arriver, mais mon esprit reste embrouillé sur le passé. J'aurai pu me défaire de ton ombre sur mes pas, et de cette détresse au fond de mes yeux. J'aurai pu briser ce cadre où prône notre photo. J'aurai pu la brûler des millions de fois, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir nos visage se consumer. J'aurais pu dire des millions à Kakashi-Sensei que nos efforts pour te ramener au village allaient aboutir à quelque chose de concret, qu'un espoir étaient encore présent._

_J'aurais pu sécher les larmes de Sakura, et réussir à la rassurer, à exaucer son souhait le plus cher. J'aurais pu éviter cette guerre qui s'est déchaînée, rien que pour ta petite personne. La liste de mes remords est longue, et elle n'en fini plus._

_Ces quelques lignes ne sont qu'une petite partie immergée de l'iceberg._

_Ma colère est immense. Mon courage à te pourchasser faibli chaque jour._

_J'ai soif de toi, et de rancune. J'ai besoin de ça, Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton dépit pour avancer. Mais la réalité est là. Tu n'es toujours pas là. Et malgré tout, je persiste à croire que l'équipe n°7 pourra se réunir à nouveau._

_Oui, je crois en ma stupidité, ma niaiserie, mon amitié et mon amour pour te ramener à moi. »_

Lettre de Naruto Uzumaki à Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur:

**La fiction commence lorsque Naruto rentre de son combat avec Sasuke dans la vallée de la fin. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore s'il partira faire son entraînement avec Jiraya ou non. Juste pour vous dire que beaucoup d'éléments vont changer dans l'histoire, je voulais vous prévenir afin que vous ne soyez pas étonnés de certains éléments. Je vais faire la suite à ma sauce, en fait. Donc si cela ne vous plait pas, eh bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? **

**Pour ceux qui vont me suivre, je vous en remercie de tout cœur. Ceci est ma première fiction sur Naruto, donc veuillez m'excuser si parfois je commet certaines bévues par rapport à l'histoire, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire sur ce fandom pour l'instant. **

**Alooors, pour ce qui est du pairing présent. Il y aura beaucoup de Naru/Sasu, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné. Mais je voulais aussi mettre un Naru/OC, mais cela reste encore à voir... Bref, j'ai beaucoup de motivation et d'idées pour cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle ira loin ! Voici déjà le premier chapitre. Vos avis m'aideront grandement à la suite de la rédaction. **

**Killua.**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE I._**

Quand est-ce que les feuilles se mettent à tomber ? Lorsque le vent se lève, et que le froid menace leur équilibre naturel ? Le paysage alors s'endort, et le temps devient hostile, presque glacial quand l'hiver approche. C'est le temps des bains chauds, et des batailles de boules de neige dans les rues de Konoha.

Le village des feuilles connait une période de calme et de paix depuis son alliance avec Suna. Les habitants sortent de chez eux sans crainte, ni représailles. La vie reprend seule son court.

Alors que les autres sont dehors, redevenus comme des gamins lorsque la neige commence à tomber, Naruto Uzumaki reste dans son lit. Il rêvasse, et laisse traîner son esprit. Il préfère reste au chaud chez lui, la chaleur le rassure et le conforte dans l'idéologie d'un monde chaleureux. Des fois il pense qu'il devrait plutôt aller vivre à Suna, rien que pour la chaleur. Mais bon, c'est vrai que l'omniprésence de ce sable, ce doit être contraignant.

A sa fenêtre, il contemple le ciel grisé d'hiver. Les flocons tombants le laisse de marbre. Cette période de l'année le déprime plus qu'autre chose. C'est un fait établit. L'hiver et lui, ça fait vraiment deux. Et pourtant, il va falloir se lever et aller s'entraîner. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la forêt pour tester son endurant, et sa flexibilité au combat. Parfois, il se doute que ces « balades » dans la sombre forêt ne sont qu'un prétexte pour chasser ses idées noires, et s'évader le plus loin possible du regard plein de tristesse Sakura. Chasser de son esprit l'absence de Sasuke Uchiha en fuyant. Toujours plus loin. Est-ce la bonne solution ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais s'il fallait faire le tour du monde pour obstruer la plaie béante de son cœur, alors il le ferait.

Il se retourne dans son lit, et son regard tombe sur le cadre posée sur la table de chevet. _Leur_ photo.

Bon sang, il est vraiment temps de le balancer ce foutu cadre ! Il reste là, à le narguer depuis toute ces années. Naruto contemple son propre sourire sur la photo, le regard dépité de Sasuke, puis la face réjouie de Sakura, et il sent les larmes monter.

D'un mouvement désespéré, il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il hurle de fureur.

Encore ces voix. _Sa_ voix. Elle lui martyrise l'esprit depuis tant de jours.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, toi qui n'a jamais eu de parents ou de frère ? Tu as toujours vécu seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! Hein ?! C'est quand on a des liens qu'on souffre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher !»_

- Raaaaaaaaaaaah ! Bon sang, quand est-ce que ça va cesser tout ce bordel ? Hurle-t-il.

Ses draps sont trempés de sueur. Ses nuits sont teintées de cauchemars incessants depuis son retour de la Vallée de La Fin. Sasuke hante ses jours. Chacun de ses mouvements et de ses pensées lui sont dédiées.

Naruto s'empare du cadre et le fixe durant plusieurs minutes, sans émettre un son. Le souffre court, il essaie d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. En vain. Son visage est marbré de douleur.

- Tu a faux, Sasuke. Sur tout la ligne. Crache-t-il, d'un ton de dégoût.

L'éclair jaune de Konoha se lève d'un pas nonchalant et se dirige vers sa salle de bain. Il se débarrasse de son caleçon, avant de se jeter dans la douche, sous le jet brûlant. L'eau ruisselle sur ses cheveux, et sur sa peau en laissant des marques rouges. Ressentir la brûlure de l'eau réveille ses sens. Il baisse les yeux et fixe le sceau maudit sur son ventre. D'un geste lent, il contourne le tatouage avec son doigt. Il se met à trembler, sa colère ne s'apaise pas. C'est la force de la déception qui le submerge et échappe à son contrôle.

Lorsqu'il se met à table, son corps désormais séché et son visage lavé de ses larmes, quelqu'un frappe. En laissant à contre cœur son bol fumant de ramens, il se dirige vers la porte et ouvre. La visage de Sakura lui apparaît dans l'encadrement.

- Maître Tsunade et Kakashi-Sensei veulent te voir, Naruto. C'est urgent.

* * *

Un premier chapitre très court, certes. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à reprendre goût à l'écriture ces temps-ci, et mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus minuscules.

J'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous a plu. Vos avis me seront des plus utiles pour la suite.

K.


End file.
